1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to the field of powered watercraft, and more particularly to powerboats, seagoing vessels, and the like that tend to produce a rooster tail when moving forwardly.
2. Description of Related Art
When the hull of a powerboat is driven forward, whether by propellers, water jets, or some other propulsion subassembly on the vessel, the propulsion subassembly often produces what can be called a propulsion discharge. As the hull is propelled forwardly by a powerful propulsion system, the propulsion discharge (i.e., water) can be forced vertically into the air rearward of the powerboat's stern as a result of the power and various hydrodynamic factors involved. The resulting plume of water behind the powerboat is commonly referred to as a “rooster tail” or “powerboat rooster tail” because it reminds one of the tail of a rooster. Such a rooster tail increases in size with vessel speed and can become quite large.
One problem with a powerboat rooster tail is that it can expose a military vessel to the enemy. The rooster tail can create a noticeable radar signature that is useable by enemy fire control for acquiring, tracking, and attacking the vessel. Another problem relates to powerboat efficiency in that a large amount of energy is expended in creating the rooster tail. Thus, powerboat manufacturers and users need a way to alleviate the above drawbacks.